Physiological measurement instruments employed in healthcare environments often feature visual and audible alarm mechanisms that alert a caregiver when a patient's vital signs are outside of predetermined limits. One example is a pulse oximeter, which measures the oxygen saturation level of arterial blood, an indicator of oxygen supply. A typical pulse oximeter displays a numerical readout of the patient's oxygen saturation, a numerical readout of pulse rate, and a plethysmograph, which is indicative of a patient's pulse. In addition, a pulse oximeter provides an alarm that warns of a potential desaturation event.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art pulse oximeter portion 100 having a signal input 101 and generating an oxygen saturation measurement output 103 and an alarm output 105. The pulse oximeter portion 100 has an oxygen saturation (SpO2) processor 110 and an associated threshold detector 120. The SpO2 processor 110 derives an oxygen saturation measurement from the signal input 101. The signal input 101 is typically an amplified, filtered, digitized and demodulated sensor signal. A sensor emits both red and infrared (IR) wavelength light, which is transmitted through a patient's tissue, detected and input to the pulse oximeter. The pulse oximeter calculates a normalized ratio (AC/DC) of the detected red and infrared intensities, and an arterial oxygen saturation value is empirically determined based on a ratio of these normalized ratios, as is well-known in the art. The oxygen saturation measurement output 103 is typically a digital signal that is then communicated to a display.
FIG. 2 illustrates the operation of a conventional threshold detector 120 (FIG. 1) utilizing a graph 200 of oxygen saturation 201 versus time 202. The graph 200 displays a particular oxygen saturation measurement 210 corresponding to the measurement output 103 (FIG. 1) and a predetermined alarm threshold 206. During an alarm time period 270 when the measured oxygen saturation 210 is below the threshold 206, an alarm output 105 (FIG. 1) is generated, which triggers a caregiver alert. Adjusting the threshold 206 to a lower value of oxygen saturation 201 reduces the probability of an alarm, i.e. reduces the probability of a false alarm and increases the probability of a missed event. Likewise, adjusting the threshold 206 to a higher value of oxygen saturation 201 increases the probability of an alarm, i.e. increases the probability of a false alarm and decreases the probability of a missed event.